wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Mollie Dylan
Mollie Dylan is a character from the Wonderland series. She is a socialite from New York who moved to Japan with her husband because he wants to expand the branch of his company. Mollie practices dark magic in secret. She ends up becoming a pawn in the Wasteland. Appearance and Personality Appearance After she becomes possessed by Hisayo, Mollie looks like a mess. Her hair is a tangled mess. She clothes look like they haven't been watched in weeks. Personality On the surface, Mollie acts like a spoiled socialite who cares about keeping up appearances. At first, she is not to happy about leaving New York to move to Japan because of her husband's job. Once in Japan, she flirts with the hired help out of boredom of being left alone in the house. The socialite has an interest in history. Secretly, Mollie is interested and practices dark magic. She has to keep that part of herself hidden to keep up appearances. Back Story Mollie and her husband happily lived in New York, New York. Her husband ran a successful business and decided to branch out to Japan. Mollie didn't want to leave her friends and her home at first. But after he told her about the country's rich history, she was sold on the idea. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Mollie makes her first appearance with her husband as Evie shows them around apartment 27 of Kinko Sekai Apartment Complex. While the real estate agent sees like a shadow across the window, the couple don't notice a thing and purchase the apartment. Later Michiko and Masaomi go by Kinko Sekai Apartments and notice Mollie looking down at them, looking creepy and deranged from the balcony before walking back inside. Wonderland Carnival As Mollie walks back into her apartment, Michiko fears the worse and thinks that it might be too late to save her. Deep Blue Wonderland It was revealed the Mollie and her husband moved from New York to Japan so that her husband can branch out his business there. She wasn't thrilled about the idea at first, but he managed to win her over. Once in Japan, Mollie was left home alone and bored. She would try to hit on the hired help. Later, she started practicing dark magic. On Halloween, Mollie was home alone and began Book of Amida. Around three in the morning, she heard strange noises in the apartment. Mollie got out of bed to investigate. She spotted a pale little girl running around in the hallway. When she went to one of the empty room in the apartment, Mollie encountered Hisayo Isobe and became possessed by her. By December, someone broke into the apartment and started making strange noises in the ceiling. Mollie was left alone with a maintenance man and she ended up creeping him out with talk about Ikebukuro coming to an end and the Woman in Red. He did not come back after that. Caged Wonderland Since she has become possessed by Hisayo, she has been able to see the girl's memories. Each time, the socialite acts in strange ways. One night during these flashbacks, she finds herself standing in the middle of the street in the middle of the night only dressed in a pair of panties. Another instance, she ends up stabbing the new maid to death with a kitchen knife again only dressed in a pair of panties. When she comes to, Mollie finds herself covered in blood with the knife in her hand kneeling over the body. Devil's Wonderland Mollie's strange behavior makes her husband worried. She insists that she is fine. One morning, Mollie serves Scott breakfast. He complains about the food and she beats him to death with the pan. Mollie then eats breakfast afterwards. Since then, she doesn't leave the apartment and has become disheveled. Relationships Scott Dylan Main Article: Scott Dylan Mollie and her husband are in love. He spoils her rotten and knows how to win her over when he wants something from her. However, his work is constantly keeping him away from home, leaving Mollie alone in the house and bored. Under Hisayo's control, Mollie kills Scott during breakfast one morning. Hisayo Isobe Main Article: Hisayo Isobe After an encounter on Halloween, Hisayo possess Mollie and causes the American woman to act strange a creepy. Mollie starts to see Hisayo's past due to the possession. Trivia * Mollie's story mirrors Yoshimi Kitada from Ju-On: The Curse and Ju-On: The Curse 2. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human